Choir Practice
by Serena Guzman
Summary: Brittany and Sam are dating, but Brittany misses Santana so much she schemes to get her to the choir room after school. Little does Santana know that Brittany has called in the help of two of her friends to tie Sam to a chair while they are re-connecting. WARNING INSIDE!


**BrittanaSantittany11111 asked me to write this and it took me a while but here you go hun! :)**

**Summary: Brittany and Sam are dating, but Brittany misses Santana so much she schemes to get her to the choir room after school. Little does Santana know that Brittany has called in the help of two of her friends to tie Sam to a chair while they are re-connecting. WARNING! G!P Santana.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I watched as Santana did the simple dance steps that were part of the song and sighed.

It had only been a couple of months but I missed her like crazy and even though I started dating Sam pretty quickly after she left, I knew that I didn't love Sam like I loved Santana. Santana was my soul mate but Sam was more like a brother, which made it kind of weird to have sex with him. It happened...but not as much as Sam would want and not as much as it had been when I was with Santana.

The song came to an end and a couple of the kids applauded her but Rachel, always the critic, started yammering about what Santana had done wrong with her singing. I never actually heard what Rachel was saying unless she was talking to me and even then, I only heard her when she kept calling my name. She was boring and annoying at the same time and I didn't enjoy spending time with her in one room.

But Santana was here.

"Like you can do better, Frodo," Santana muttered. Rachel took it as a challenge and there was a collective sigh when she stood to her feet and made her way to the piano man. I think his name was Brad but I could never be sure because he never talked. He just played which is why I call him the piano man.

Rachel picked out a song and the piano man started playing the keys and then I didn't hear anything. I could feel Sam watching me while I was watching Santana and I knew that he was going to say something about it later, when we were alone. I knew and I felt bad for feeling like it was a chore to be with him. I quickly focused on Rachel and I watched her even though I really didn't know what she was singing.

And quickly, as if something snapped, I formed a plan in my head.

* * *

"Bring him to the choir room after school okay? I'll be there...waiting for him," I said to Mike. Mike grinned and nodded.

"I'm going to ask Puck to help me...that's cool right?" he asked.

"Yep...everything is fine as long as he's there," I said.

He walked toward Tina and I made my way to Santana, who was standing in front of her locker. She smiled at me as I stopped in front of her.

"Britt, what's up?" she asked when I just stood there watching her. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"I miss you," I said. "Do you think you could meet me in the choir room after school?"

She raised one eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure."

"Awesome," I said and leaned in to hug her. She let it happen but didn't do anything and it made me hug her even tighter. "You could hug me back you know?"

She did then, wrapped her arms around me tightly and seemed to relax into my hug. It was perfect and it showed me that she missed me too, even though she wasn't going to admit that. As I stepped forward, I could _feel _how much she missed me. Yea, she had a penis, even though that wasn't something known to the people. Only the Glee club knew about it because of the acceptance in there, but otherwise no one knew and Santana didn't bother telling anyone. _  
_

I smirked as I pulled back.

"I'll see you after school." I pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and then skipped to my class. I could feel her watching me but I acted like I didn't notice. It was nice to have some of her attention again and I intended to milk it for what it was worth. I hoped I could do something about my arousal too.

* * *

The fact that my plan seemed perfect had me doubting if it was perfect at all.

Mike and Puck would bring Sam to the choir room after classes were done. The thing was that Sam's last class was a little later than mine and Santana's but I could work with that. I think that it might even be better to have him brought in after Santana and I had some time to talk. So that part of the plan was perfect. I just needed to make sure that Santana wanted me again, which wouldn't be super hard but I'd had to work for it.

So I flirted with her. It was subtle but she definitely knew what was going on and I was hoping for her to want to teach me a lesson after school about what my flirting did to her.

Her cheeks were flushed and I could see her walking around with something in front of her body at all times and I knew that everything I was doing was working her up so bad that she couldn't get her hard-on down.

Perfect.

* * *

My last class was with Santana.

Spanish.

And the best thing was that we had been seated together.

I put my hand on her thigh, higher than I normally would and I could feel the tightness in her jeans. It made me even more aroused and I leaned close to her ear.

"Could you...help me?" I breathed into her ear. She shivered and I could see the goosebumps on her arms.

"Sure...what do you need?" she husked.

"I need you." It was out before I knew it and she turned her head toward me quickly, as if to make sure I really said that. I was just as surprised but I smirked at her and she took a deep breath. I still had my hand on her thigh and she used her own hand to push mine against her boner.

"I need you too," she muttered before she moved my hand up and down with her own. "Feel how much I need you..."

I could feel the throbbing start in my core and I could feel her dick throb against my hand. I had us both where I wanted _her _and I smiled.

"Good thing I wanted to meet after school right?" I whispered. She nodded her head and I kept my hand on her dick all through class, occasionally moving it just enough to make her go crazy.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

She drove me crazy.

I had intended for her to want me so much that she couldn't keep her hands off of me but it seemed like she had planned for the same thing to happen to me and in the end, we were both so worked up that at least for me, it was impossible to focus.

She held her hand on my dick even after class her ended and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't moan. Her hands had always been a soft spot for me, she could do magic with them. I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Choir room?" I asked. She nodded her head and slowly pulled her hand back. My dick throbbed and I but my lip again, harder this time. "Fuck Britt."

"I intend to do that," she said. "Come on."

I blinked and stood to my feet. She looked down at my dick and smirked again and I held my books in front of me to hide the fact that I was so hard it hurt. She was lucky that she didn't have a dick because it was hell hiding when you were turned on by someone.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the choir room where she made sure that everyone was gone before she pulled me in and closed the door behind us. I dropped my books and pulled her flush against me, kissing her hard and full of need. She didn't seem to mind the bruising kiss because she kissed me back with just as much passion.

I may have acted like I didn't care, but I'd missed kissing her and touching her like this. I missed her more than I wanted to admit even though it was my own fault that I couldn't have her anymore.

She pulled back to breathe and I took a couple of deep breaths.

"You're with Sam."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

She answered by kissing me again and pushing me toward the piano. I was sure I could never look around the choir room again after this was over but I wasn't too concerned with it. She climbed onto the piano and I stepped between her legs. The fact that I was so small made it pretty hard to kiss her but I could reach her neck and so I kissed her there. Kissed, bit, licked and kissed again and she shivered in my arms.

I wanted this to last forever.

I slowly pulled her shirt up and kissed her stomach, licked and kissed again. She moaned and held her hands in my hair, pushing me closer. When the door opened I didn't even look up, but I could feel Brittany move and saw her shirt flying from the corner of my eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard Sam mutter, and then I heard a struggle and I looked up. Puck and Mike were tying Sam to a chair and when they were done, they left quickly and quietly.

"Britt?"

"Yea?" Brittany had her eyes closed and I grinned at Sam. I was going to show him how to pleasure a woman the right way.

Sam struggled against the ties but when I started kissing Brittany again and she started moaning, making those awesome sounds that I loved so much, I either tuned him out or he actually stopped struggling. I was so lucky that Brittany wore her cheerios skirt without anything under it. I bet she had done that on purpose, because when I touched her there, feather-light, she muttered something and I could feel her dripping onto my hand.

"Fuck you're dripping for me," I muttered and she hummed. She moaned again when I slid my fingers through her folds and I couldn't help but want to taste her. "Brittany..." she opened her eyes and looked down at me through hooded eyes and I smirked at her. I lifted my fingers to my lips and licked her juices off of them and she jerked her hips. "Scoot forward."

She did and I lifted her legs over my shoulders. I leaned forward and kissed her thighs, and then the outside of her folds and then, slowly, ran my tongue from her opening to her clit and pushed hard on her clit before going back down. She was soaking wet and I lapped up everything, loving the taste of her and enjoying the sounds she made while I teased her opening and then went back up to her clit. I sucked on it for a short moment and then pushed one finger into her.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned as I curled my finger up and hit her G-spot. She pushed her hips toward me and I sucked on her clit again. Then, I started circling my tongue around it and pushing my tongue flat against it a couple of times. I kept it slow and steady to get her to that point before pulling back, blowing, and waiting just a couple of seconds to go back and do it all over again. "San...Oh fuck! San! Please!"

"What do you want, Britt-Britt? Tell me." I pulled back to say that but then went back again and she pushed her hips forward again.

"I want...please...I need...I need to come!" she screamed. I grinned and hummed against her and sucked her clit again and then pushed a second finger inside of her, moving them in and out slowly while my tongue worked on her clit. I picked up the pace and then when she was close, I didn't stop but finally moved faster so that she could come. "Oh yesss!" Her whole body shook and her walls clenched around my fingers as she came. I looked beside me to see Sam staring at us, his jeans tenting around his boner and his eyes wide.

I pulled Brittany off of the piano when she recovered from her orgasm and then led her to the chair closest to Sam. I didn't waste any time but pulled down my jeans and boxers, my dick slapping against my stomach, and I sat down. Brittany licked her lips at the sight and looked at Sam.

"She's much bigger than you right?" she smirked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I am?"

"Yea, you wanna see?" Brittany asked, making her way over to Sam. Before I could say no she had already freed his dick and I couldn't help but watch as it sprang free. "See?" she made her way back and kneeled in front of me. I nodded my head and focused on Brittany who wrapped her hand around my dick and started moving it slowly.

"Your hands are magic," I muttered as she moved slowly. She smiled at me before leaning forward and licking the tip of my dick. It jerked, and I smirked at her. "He missed you too." She hummed against my dick and then started sucking on it like a lollipop. She was so awesome with blowjobs that I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long but for now, I enjoyed every second of it as she used her tongue to lick around the shaft. She licked from the base to the tip and sucked again and I could feel the precome dripping out slowly but steadily.

I'd waited for this moment so long that I had to pull her up and kiss her.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I...I need to be inside of you," I muttered. She smirked and straddled me. She pushed against me and let my dick slip through her folds. Our juice was enough lubricant but she always enjoyed doing this. She looked back at Sam who could only watch, his dick throbbing for us. I smirked and lined my dick up with Brittany's opening. Brittany sank down onto my dick and moaned.

"Fuck you feel good!" she circled her hips and pushed down again and I moaned.

"You're so tight," I rasped as I pushed my hips up to meet hers. She started moving slowly, steadily and, occasionally, she circled her hips and moaned loud enough for me to want to kiss her again. So I did and she moaned against my lips, humming and pushing her hips down harder each time. She tightened around me, on purpose I suspected and pushed down again. "Oh fuck Britt."

She started picking up her pace and I brought my hand between us and, with the little room that I had, circled around her clit with enough pressure to have her jerk against me as she moved on my dick. It felt so good that I didn't want it to stop ever but I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long, especially because she kept upping her pace.

"I-I'm co–" she came around me, tightening, clenching my dick and I moaned as I pushed my hips up hard a couple of times before I came right along with her. My come spurted into her in thick ropes and my dick throbbed and jerked. She moaned as she felt my come in her and she sank down, making it so that my dick couldn't slip out even when I softened.

Sam made a sound of frustration and Brittany and I looked at him to see him coming on himself. I smirked and looked at Brittany who giggled.

"See San, we're just so hot that he doesn't even have to touch himself to come," she said.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Santana untied Sam who glared at her before he dressed himself again and walked out, his arms crossed over his chest so that no one saw the come on his shirt. He was pissed, pissed that Santana was better than him, and pissed that Brittany had done this to him. But there was nothing he could do. It had been so hot, and he just couldn't stop the orgasm even if he wanted too.

He quickly made his way to his car and drove home, hurt and angry.

* * *

Santana dressed and watched Brittany as she righted her clothes and put on her shirt.

"You made him pretty angry." Santana looked at Brittany who simply shrugged.

"I don't care. I missed you too much...there was no way this wouldn't have happened one way or another and I just wanted him to know that it happened."

Santana shrugged and sighed. "I missed you too but I'd like you to tell me the next time you want an audience."

"Deal."

Santana smiled and left Brittany alone in the choir room, feeling really good about what had just happened even though Sam had been there and so it had changed the feelings that went along with it. She hoped that this meant for a re-connection but she wasn't going to pursue anything.

She was going to wait and see.

* * *

Brittany followed Santana outside of school but made her way to her own car. She felt really good about what just happened and the fact that it happened, meant that there was something to do about getting back together with Santana. She smiled as she got into her car and she watched as Santana drove off of the school parking lot.

Yes, this had been perfect.

* * *

**What did you think? You liked it? Tell me? :)**


End file.
